


painfully polite

by qlairdelune



Series: Original Work [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/M, Short, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qlairdelune/pseuds/qlairdelune
Summary: The sun, the ever stubborn star, greets through the little cracks on the curtain, warm and bright, and annoying, somehow.
Series: Original Work [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641055





	painfully polite

The sun, the ever stubborn star, greets through the little cracks on the curtain, warm and bright, and _ annoying_, somehow. _ Annoying_, how her light seems to touch her intimate parts, how excited it seems to be dancing on her delicate skin. It is not in his nature to complain or hold grudges against forces he couldn’t control, yet here he is, observing how gently the sun caresses her delicate skin and wishing he could _touch_, have his fingers explore her mountains and her valleys and have his lips worship all the scars her temple bear.

But he can’t.

He has had his chance of appreciating God’s glorious design manifested in the body sleeping on the bed soundly. He should not have taken his chance for granted, because now, as the sand pours down in his head faster, he needs to bid his goodbye. So, instead of slipping under the covers to press his lips to the ink-mark in her nape, cashmere and clients be damned, he rips a piece of paper from the nightstand and picks up the pen next to it. The kiss between the pen and the paper is passionate, almost as if both refuse to let go and try however way to prolong it. When they part, it is with reluctance similar to that of a lover bidding each other goodbye. The note says, ‘_Thank you for your time, the room is available for you to utilize however you desire. Goodbye._’; painfully polite. 


End file.
